Una Cita?
by IsaBellaE
Summary: Sakura, despues de un ajetreado día, decide por ir a almorzar. -Disculpe. –Pero como verá todas las mesas están llenas. ¿Estaría dispuesta a darle un puesto a un señor que espera allá fuera? - Adios a mi almuerzo a solas...


Estaba Sakura en un restaurante comiendo una deliciosa pasta a la carbonara, todo lo que ella necesitaba después de un duro trabajo en el hospital. Nada mejor que un descanso, una buena comida y sobre todo estar sola. Pero no por mucho.

-Señor, todas las mesas están llenas, tendrá que esperar por lo menos unos 20 min. –Decía el camarero.

-¿Y esa mesa de allá?

-No se si la Srta. estaría de acuerdo con eso.

-Pues pregúntele. –El camarero se dirigió hasta donde estaba Sakura.

-Discúlpeme. –Sakura a escuchar al camarero se sintió un poco molesta, lo único que quería era que nadie la molestara. –Pero como verá todas las mesas están llenas. ¿Estaría dispuesta a darle un puesto a un señor que espera allá fuera?

-Por supuesto. Puede sentarse. –Fingió estar contenta, _adiós a mi almuerzo a solas_.

-Muchas gracias.

Genial, mi día no pudo ser peor, ahora que loco se sentará conmigo. –Pensaba Sakura, su día había sido el peor de todos. Su jefa casi que le prohíbe el descanso al mediodía. Uno de sus pacientes le dijo si se podía acostar con ella. Y no había podido desayunar.

Los mediodías eran las mejores horas para ella, podía estar sola, salir del hospital y poder respirar del arduo trabajo que tenía.

Sakura no se dio cuenta de quien se había sentado con ella en esa misma mesa, solo prosiguió en comer su gustosa comida. Cuando había mirado de reojo no pudo ver mucho, ya que el señor que estaba con ella tenía la carta en la mano, y parte de la misma cubría su cara.

No miró más y siguió devorando su comida.

-Lindo día ¿no? –Decía el ¿joven? Entonces para que le dicen señor si suena como un joven...

-Si, pero para mí no lo es. –Declaraba ella.

-Si quiere se puede desahogar. –Ella subió la cara, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle sus cosas a un desconocido? Pero parece que su día puede, solo puede, mejorar un poco. El chico era un poco pálido, sus cabellos eran negros con unas mechas azules, sus ojos eran de unos azabaches que te podías perder en ellos. Eso fue lo que ella vio primero, pero recordó algo de él, parece haberlo visto antes, pero donde.

Hasta que se acordó...

-Usted...

-¿Yo?

-¿Lo conozco?

-A lo mejor me ha visto en pediatría.

-Puede que sí. –Sakura sabía que lo había visto, era obvio, él era uno de los mejores pediatras del estado. Sasuke Uchiha. Pero nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, ya que él siempre estaba ocupado.

-¿Porqué el día no fue de su agrado? –Le decía Sasuke, a pesar de todo desahogarse con alguien no debe ser malo. ¿Pero con una persona que no conocía? puede que trabajen en el mismo hospital, pero nunca habían entablado conversación alguna.

Sakura se rindió y empezó a contestarle.

-Para ser franca, los miércoles son los días más trabajosos, ni idea de por qué pero es así... –Sakura hablaba de su día, ella miraba a todos lados, jugaba con la comida, con el pitillo(1) de su bebida y hasta con la servilleta(2) de la mesa. Sasuke solamente lo que hacía era verla y reírse, pero no era una risa de burla, solo era amena.

-Aquí tiene lo que pidió señor. –Le decía el camarero cuando le puso la comida en la mesa, Sakura se sorprendió, pues había pedido lo mismo que ella.

-Gracias. –Respondió Sasuke, el levantó la cabeza y vio a Sakura un poco "sorprendida". -¿Qué? no eres la única que tenía ganas de comer Pasta a la Carbonara.

-Supongo, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? –Le dijo Sakura, ella ya estaba por terminar, pero por alguna razón no quería irse todavía.

-Si, claro, ¿Cuál será?

-¿Cómo le hace para que todos sus días no sean un completo desastre, o como le diría yo un ajetreo y tenga esa sonrisa? –Sasuke se le quedó viendo un rato más a Sakura, pero decidió responder.

-Me supongo que usted se diría por las mañanas "otro día más". –Sakura se le quedó viendo y quiso protestar, pero dejó que su compañero de mesa siguiera hablando. –Yo en cambio digo "Otro día más para que la suerte llegue". –Sakura no entendió mucho lo que dijo, en cambio Sasuke reía por lo bajo. –Eso para mí quiere decir "que no hay que desaprovechar un gran día con una cara triste", o en tu caso estresada, diría yo.

A Sakura no podía articular palabra alguna, todo lo que había dicho Sasuke era cierto.

-¿Sabe qué? tiene razón. Yo soy solo una mujer de 22 años que vive sola, y que ni novio tiene... Casi nunca aproveché mi niñez, siempre me decía que quería crecer para hacer cosas de adultos... – Sasuke solo la miraba y la veía con... ¿cariño? –A lo mejor puede no comprenderme, me supongo que tendrás una mujer que esté contigo y nunca te sientas solo...

-Al contrario. – Interrumpió Sasuke. –Estoy en las mismas condiciones que tu, ando más solo que la soledad, y todavía no ha habido una mujer que me quisiera lo suficiente como para saber que en cualquier momento puede surgir una emergencia sin que se moleste.

Sakura solo se quedo escuchando a Sasuke, pues ya ella había terminado de comer y él también, todavía sobraba tiempo y se quedaron conversando.

Hablaron de sus relaciones pasadas. A Sakura le dio mucha risa cuando él empezó a hablar de Karin. Ella si que era una molestosa. A Sasuke no le dio mucha gracia lo que el tonto de Sai le había hecho, abandonarla y así no más.

Sus ratos tristes. Sakura se sintió muy mal cuando Sasuke le habló de sus padres, nunca pensó que conocería a alguien con ese pasado tan duro. De Sakura su único rato triste fue cuando su padre abandonó a su madre y a ella; y Sai.

Los felices. Cuando Sasuke se enteró de que su hermano había vuelto a Tokyo, ya que hace 3 años que no sabía de él. Por Sakura, fue cuando conoció a Tsunade, que ha sido como una madre para ella y su trabajo.

Lo que ellos no querían hacer era acabar la conversación y hablaron sobre si mismos. Sobre sus gustos de comida, musicales y hasta teatrales. Ellos encontraron en cada uno gustos similares, algo que a ambos les gustó.

_Bip bip..._

-¿Pero que? –Se decían los dos al mismo tiempo. –Mi localizador. –También lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reír.

-¿Ya que hora es? –Le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke.

-Mmm... La 2:35 ¿Por qué? –Le decía tranquilo a la pelirosa.

-Hay no, se me hizo muy tarde, me tengo que ir. –Decía Sakura, que estaba muy apurada, agarró su bata de laboratorio que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla, pero una mano la sujetó. –De verdad me tengo que ir Sasuke, es tarde hace una hora que tenía que estar en el consultorio.

-No tienes más trabajo ¿No recibiste la notificación? –Sakura lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño. Ella casi nunca revisaba su correo, pero parece que ahora si lo hará.

-¿En serio? –Le decía Sakura, mientras Sasuke quitaba su mano del brazo de Sakura. –Y entonces ¿por que el localizador de casi todos los doctores han sonado?

-Es para avisar, en serio no lees los correos.

-Si bueno, me molesta verlos, pero de todos modos, gracias. –Viendo que Sakura se iba, él no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-¡Oye! –Gritó un poco el Uchiha, ya que Sakura estaba lejos. –Yo te quería preguntar algo. –Sakura solo le seguía observando para que siguiera hablando. –Quería saber si querías salir conmigo después.

-Pues yo... Si, saldré contigo. Entonces... ¿Es un cita?

-Ya la cita la tuvimos. –Decía Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura se acordara de todo lo que había hablado con Sasuke... y tenía razón ya la cita la habían tenido.

-Si bueno, entonces... ¿Qué sería?

-Una cena. ¿Te parece?

-Suena bien.

-Nos veremos. –Le decía Sasuke, mientras agarraba la mano de Sakura para dejarle un beso en la misma. Y después se marchó.

Sakura, mientras iba camino a su casa, no pudo estar más agradecida que con su gentileza y al tonto camarero que la había atendido, y sobre todo a Sasuke, que si no la hubiera visto, no estuviera en estas condiciones. _Ahora una cita con el Dr. más guapo del hospital, ¿Y luego qué?_ –Vamos Sakura, no seas tan pervertida. –_Lo único que queda es llegar a mi casa y elegir un conjunto._

_

* * *

_Me dejarían un review???

Es, será y se quedará one-shot... Ando con otras historia y por los momentos no quiero hacer un two-shot... Espero me comprendan... :D


End file.
